Take me to the Underworld
by AshleeCain
Summary: Destined to be queen of the Underworld will Ash survive the dirty looks and her own power.
1. Take me to the Underworld

**Hi just to let you know this book is going to be a series and is based on the Greek god of the underworld Hades kind of, you'll see**

 **Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring.**

" **Damn, already morning" I say unimpressed and annoyed, slamming the top of my alarm clock so it shuts up, I slap my face continuously so I can actually wake up on my first try. Well it actually worked for once.**

 **Jumping out of bed I run straight into the bathroom undress and have a shower to get me ready for the day.**

" **Ash!" Mum yells downstairs.**

" **I'm up!" I reply while washing my hair and feeling refreshed even though I still feel crappy as hell at the same time, is that a thing.**

 **Getting out of the shower I get changed ending up with black jeans that haven't been washed for two months a white singlet, white jacket, black scarf and a grey beanie.**

 **Walking out of my room I head downstairs to the kitchen and grab an apple that is as red as blood, I kiss my mum on the forehead and run to the front door and slide on my converses.**

" **See ya, mum!" I yell before leaving the house and grab my skateboard that's laid next to the door.**

 **Chewing on my apple while riding my skateboard down the road I notice two teenagers that look at least 1 year older than me and they were absolutely gorgeous, in front of the two storey house, the house was up for sale for months, they must be the new neighbours then.**

 **Riding past them I can't help but feel them staring at my back, blushing a little the whole way to school I meet my best friend Phoebe waiting for me in the library, Phoebe was beautiful she had pale skin which really made her Ivory eyes stand out with her autumn coloured hair, compared to me she made me feel like a lump of slime next to a black rose that will prick the shit out of you if you go on her bad side.**

" **ASHHHH!" Phoebe screamed running up to me with her favourite book 'The Goddess Test'. "What" I say sarcastically, telling from the look on her face either something absolutely horrible happened in the book or she's so happy that she can't help but cry. Oh and me and Phoebe are obsessed with books the library is like our second home. "I can't find the second book to 'The Goddess Test'' she whines while falling to the floor having a mini heart attack. "Ok I'll ge-"I try to say until the bell cut me off. "Sorry Phoebe, bell went" I add while Phoebe rises up and cries on my shoulder. Guess it's time for class.**

 **History, great.**

" **Take your seats" Mr Berman yells to get the class to settle down. Everybody takes their seats while I do the same but put my earphones in my ears and put some music on, most probably going to be metal. My favourite.**

 **While Mr Burman was talking about something he then stops and says that there will be two new students coming to our class, the only thing I heard over the metal before falling asleep.**

 **Waking up I feel someone tugging at my hair and realise its Phoebe who is currently a red tomato. Ignoring her she pulls the earphones out of my ears. "Ash, hot guy alert" Phoebe whispers excitedly. Looking up in the direction Phoebe is looking I see two familiar guys and realise they're the guys I saw while riding to school this morning. The tall, slender guy with black hair and brownish, golden eyes spotted me and stared at me for a while until Mr Berman starts searching his surroundings around the class to see if everybody has settled down. Watching everybody's reactions I believe it is because of how hot they are but I'm not interested. Mr Berman starts introducing them "This in Cain and the other one is Alex, please be nice to them and make them feel welcome" Mr Berman explained while the girls started drooling and boys feeling a bit intimidated. So Maven is the tall, slender guy that stared at me for quite a while and Alex is the tall, blond guy with sea blue eyes which reminded me of a bunny with a secret.**

" **Cain, you can sit….hmm let's see, behind Ash"**

" **Ash, put your hand up please so Cain knows where to sit" Mr Burman demanded**

 **Wait, what Cain has to sit behind me. Great more annoying people to be around. Slowly raising my hand Cain's eyes darted to me and starts moving and brushes right pass me and into his chosen seat and then later on Mr Burman put Alex right next to Cain who is behind Phoebe. I look to see Phoebe's expression and it was priceless, she was breathing very heavily her face turning red as a tomato. Almost making me laugh she notices and throws her pencil case at me but I always catch it. Phoebe getting pissed throws her rubber at me but her hand slips and goes in the direction of Cain making my reflexes naturally move, my body stretches, hand going outwards and firmly I catch the rubber just in time only about fifteen inches away from hitting Cain's beautifully shaped face. The stretching technique I learnt in came in quite handy if I must say so myself.**

" **Sorry" I whisper apologetically while observing Cain's emotionless face at the same time and trying not to say it too loud so that Mr Burman could hear. Cain didn't reply and gave me a death stare that shot straight through me. What the heck is his problem and it didn't even hit his face. Cain looking a bit surprised Alex interrupts before Cain could say anything else. "Sorry, Cain doesn't really talk, with anybody, he's a loner" Alex whispers quietly "It's fine" I reply pissed.**

 **History class finished, Phoebe and I walk to the cafeteria forgetting whatever happened at class and just grab some food instead. Grabbing a tub of fruit and some water Phoebe grabs some Garlic bread, a brownie and iced coffee, follows me to the table that we always sit on. A few seconds later Gessica arrives at the table with the same food as Phoebe just has a bigger portion of it.**

" **Hey Gess" I say happily. Gessica has pale skin like Phoebe except she has no freckles. Her hair is a raven brown with beautiful blue eyes with a splash of green and gold on the rim. She's short but still beautiful.**

" **How was Science with Mr Saxby" I add**

" **It was so fun we dissected a frog and ate its brains" Gessica replied sarcastically.**

" **Oh really, sounds like fun" I reply**

" **No Ash it was crap we never get to do any prac we just sat there and watched some boring science documentary about the inside of earth" Gessica says bored.**

" **Cain what were you thinking trying to hurt Ash" Alex says angrily**

" **You know what we have to do and why we came here, we came to look for Hades lost daughter and you already start trouble, you even tried to use your power on her" Alex half whispers half yelled.**

" **It didn't affect her" Maven says trying to figure something out.**

" **What?" Alex replies**

" **You heard me, it didn't affect her" Maven whispers**

" **Do you think Ash is…the one" Alex says**

" **Yes, I do and not even you can deflect my power only hades or a descendant of Hades can do that" Cain states.**

" **We'll keep an eye out for her then okay, don't go making up conclusions just yet" Alex says slowly.**

" **Oh and humans are peasants to me" Cain finishes.**

 **Finishing a whole day of school nothing exciting. I finally arrive home and quickly unlock the front door and walk into the house lock the door and run straight to my bedroom. I lay in bed and go back to sleep relieved that there isn't any homework. Slowly fading into my deep sleep I start to dream.**

" **Ash, my daughter you are the chosen heir of the underworld and must take the path to become queen I will be waiting" the mysterious voice said.**

" **Who are you?" I ask confused**

" **I will be waiting" the mysterious voice says wisely ignoring my question.**

 **I wake up sweating and stressed. What was that, geez the dreams I receive are so random but somehow feels familiar in a way.**

 **Jumping out of bed I walk to the window and open it feeling the cool breeze brush over my face and a pair of eyes too. Looking around the front house I have the feeling somebody is watching me, out of the blue something pops out in front of my face.**

" **ARGHH!" I yell falling on my butt.**

 **Getting up straight away I realise it was Phoenix, Cassie's cat who is my next door neighbour Phoenix likes to come around every now and then at night and keep me company.**

 **Fully awake now, I grab Phoenix and my favourite book series 'Skulduggery Pleasant' and climb onto the roof in front of my window placing myself down on the little resting area I made on the roof and start reading.**

" **You think Ash is Hades daughter" Maven asks looking intently into their eyes to see any indication of lying.**

" **Yes we are quite sure she is the one" Alex replies trying not to sound scared. But of course I'm scared everybody is scared of the new heir of the underworld Mason who is known as the 80th heir of the underworld chosen by the last Hades.**

" **Cain are you 'quite' sure this girl named Ash, is the descendant the very first Hades" Mason asks observing his emotionless face.**

" **Y-yes I believe so" Cain finally replies still thinking of how Ash deflected his power.**

" **You will bring her to me" Mason says deeply.**

 **Cain and Alex bow in respect "You are now dismissed" Maven says with a flick of his wrist.**

 **A grin spread across his face.**

 **Reading for a few hours now, not realising how dark it is I decide to come back inside letting Phoenix go back home. Climbing through the window I plonk myself into bed and fall asleep once again.**

 **Feeling a presence inside my room.**


	2. Sly Jack

**This is the second chapter to 'Take me to the Underworld'.**

 **Staring at the dark figure in the corner of my room, surprisingly not feeling scared at all I finally ask it a question. "Who are you?" I ask cautiously. It came out into the moonlight that shone through my window, but it only showed its mouth. Its skin was pale and it gestured with a sly grin that spread slowly across its face. "You don't know the infamous Sly Jack?" It whispered with an accent that said Ireland. "Sly Jack?" I reply. "Yes, quite a fancy name don't you think?" "I quite like it, it matches the sly things I do" he said his voice rising a bit louder as he said 'sly'. "What do you want?" I ask. "You, my darling Ash" he replied as he saw confusion spread across my face. His grin widened. Then in a flash he pounced from his spot aiming in my direction but I dodged him just in time to see him flop uncomfortably on my bed. "What do you want?" I ask confused. "I've already answered that" he said while gritting his teeth, he was becoming frustrated. "Leave" I demanded, hopefully he would obey. But he didn't. He dashed toward me again, but I dodged just in time to watch him fall on his face, again. Sly Jack struggling to stand, I push him down again and put all my weight on him so he wouldn't be able to stand.**

 **I extend my arm to grab my phone on the floor while still managing to keep this weirdo down. Naturally I dial Phoebe's number even though I don't know what to do after she answers. "Ash, it's like 2:56 in the morning" "Even though I've been up the whole night but you love your sleep, what's up?" she says energetically. "Phoebe there's a guy in my room an-" I try to explain before I'm rudely cut off. "Wait what, a guy, what's he doing in your room. Does your mum know?" "How long have you two been dating?" she says literally yelling. "No, I woke up and he popped up in the corner of my room and I don't know him but he knows my name and starts pouncing at me" I explain while hoping his existence wouldn't end tonight. "I'm coming over right away" she says deeply ending the call straight after.**

 **I hear a knock on the front door fifteen minutes later. I get up slowly quickly grabbing Sly Jack by the ear and start pulling him down the stairs. "Finally you're here, did you know how long I had to listen to his whining, and for god's sake it was annoying" I say thinking it was a decent enough greeting. Phoebe didn't say anything, all she did was give Sly Jack a death glare, which was working because he hid behind me sobbing. "This is the guy" Phoebe said cracking her knuckles. "Yeah" I reply. Before I knew it Phoebe was the one pouncing but I stopped her just before she wrapped her hands around his neck. "Don't beat him up" I said but paused "Right now"**

" **What do we do with him?" I asked hoping Phoebe had a decent idea other than killing him and hiding him somewhere nobody would ever find him. Phoebe looked at me excitingly and I knew exactly what she was about to say. "Kill him and hide his body nobody would ever find him" she replies jumping up and down Sly Jack squealing at the corner of the room. "No" I answer Phoebe putting her lips and muttering under her breath. "I want to ask him some questions" I say while looking at Sly Jack. Phoebe only nodded in agreement for a few seconds then said a weird noise after that.**

 **Walking across towards Sly Jack I lift him up and sit him on my bed while Phoebe finds my flashlight and points it straight at his face. Time to start investigating. "Sly Jac-, no how about Jackie, yep much better" I say satisfied, Sly Jack (Jackie) obviously disagreeing with his new name. "Who sent you?" I continue. "Me, myself and I" he replies "Great more disgusting and annoying people to deal with" I say sarcastically. "I am not" Jackie whines. "Yes, you are" Phoebe adds adding on a devilish smile. "Why did you come after me?" I ask becoming serious. "Because you hold something powerful and your friend has something too" he replies darkly. "What do you mean?" Phoebe asks becoming real hyper. "You mean like a destiny or some crap, right or maybe even powers" Phoebe adds. "Like Skulduggery" she says real hyper now "I doubt it" I reply a piece of Phoebe crumbles. "She's right you know, you two do have some, amazing power but I want it for myself" "Ash have you been having dreams lately including an old man" Jackie asks. "Eww, no" feeling disgusting "Oh, wait you mean the one that says 'you are my daughter' stuff, yeah I guess" replying becoming curious now. "That's your ancestor, Hades" he says head down now. "Wait, seriously that's just childish now" I said watching Jackie slowly hunch back looking pale. "You look sick" I say. Jackie must've seen me look a bit concerned because he softened a bit. He now started breathing heavily and started sweating. "I need to eat a human" he replied "I live on human flesh" he added. "You and Phoebe's especially" He said looking at me. Surprised of how close I was from him I back away. "I'm too weak to eat you right now" he said. He must have seen me back away. "I was sent by someone" "Varmus was his name" he lifted his head and smiled his last sly grin until he closed his eyes burned to ashes. "Woah" Phoebe exclaimed. "So it's true" she added, plonking herself on my bed. The ashes disappeared with Jackie. I actually didn't mind him. Minding something inhuman all night made Phoebe and I extremely tired so we went to sleep forgetting everything that happened.**

" **We'll just wait until the times right" Alex says looking up at Ash's window. "Yeah" Cain replies. "Phoebe's over I see" Alex says blushing a little. "You like her" Cain says sounding uninterested in his Alex's love life. "You're interested in Ash" Alex says defensively sounding like a little kid. Cain hesitates "No, I'm not" Cain finally says still looking up at Ash's window blushing a little. "You do, I know it" "You hesitated while using your power on her. "Oh shut up" Cain says hitting Alex in the head continuously. "I'll come for you Ash" Cain mumbles while Alex is trying to see what Phoebe is doing.**


End file.
